One Piece: Romance Dawn Story
The Romance Dawn anime remake retells the story of Romance Dawn V.1. This remake occurs after the Thriller Bark Arc and before the Sabaody Archipelago arc in the anime series. As such, all 9 members of the Straw Hat crew are present, as opposed to the original story, which only featured Luffy. It was released for the 40th JUMP Super Anime Tour on November 24, 2008.- the site that confirms the official remake.The DVD released on January 31, 2009 was available for order by email only. Plot The Straw Hat Pirates run out of food stocks, and Luffy was sent out on the Mini-Merry, only to get lost and drift off course. Luffy arrives at an island to venture out in search of replenishing their provisions. He encounters a girl named Silk, who has mistaken Luffy as a pirate from Crescent-Moon Galley's crew. Galley, who was tied up on his ship by Luffy, has threatened her town and Luffy promises Silk that he'll help her defeat him. After a short fight, Luffy makes short work of the Crescent-Moon Galley, while explaining to Silk about his abilities. After Galley runs off, Luffy remembers he left the Mini-Merry tied to Galley's ship. On his way back, the Mayor and various townspeople, mistake Luffy for Galley. They proceed to subdue him and tie him up. As he tries to explain himself, Galley interferes and attacks Silk. Galley, Silk and Luffy trade words about the meaning of treasure. Galley proceeds to throw Luffy's straw hat into the nearby ocean. Luffy stretches to get, with his head extending, but falls short and into the water. Silk dives in, rescues him, and curses Galley for sailing away. As they leave, Galley orders an attack on the island, destroying several buildings. Luffy slingshots himself towards Galley's ship, only to by shot out of the air by a cannon ball. Falling towards the water, Luffy is saved the Thousand Sunny and the other Straw Hats. Usopp, Sanji, Nami, and Zoro berate Luffy on his being lost, while a fight breaks out on Galley's ship. After some fighting, Galley is given a wanted poster of Luffy, comparing Luffy's 300,000,000 Beli to his small 5,000,000. Luffy proceeds to wreck Galley's ship with his Gear 3rd, Giganto Ax (oddly he doesn't shrink afterwards like he usally does after using Gear Third). Luffy then grabs Galley and lands on a piece of his wreaked ship while his crew sail away with the Cresent Moon's provisons and treasure. Galley swears he'll kill Luffy someday, who ignores him and hits him with his pistol move sending Galley flying into the distance. After the battle, the Straw Hats give the townpeoples the treasure they took from Galley's ship to rebuild their town while the crew sail on. Silk paints a Straw Hat next to a rainbow on her rebuilt diner in honor of Luffy as the special ends. Cast Trivia * Several fight scenes are closely matched to original scenes in the first We Are! opening. Particularly, Zoro and Sanji's respective scenes. * Luffy's Gear Third doesn't have an after effect of shrinking on this OVA * As this keeps up with the manga, not the anime, the Straw Hats already have Brook on board with them, and Roger's face is completely seen during the introduction. * During the credits, a couple of Oda's joke characters appear rebuilding Silk's village, including Pandaman, Minatomo, Sam, and Motzel. * On Romance Dawn V.1, Galley's pirate ship is similar to the previous pirate ship of the Red Hair Pirates as seen in the original Romance Dawn for the series, but in this OVA, it was replaced with a different ship that has a purple snake-like beast on the front. * Luffy used "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Axe" to smash Galley's ship, while on Romance Dawn V1, he just used "Gomu Gomu no Ono". Reference Site Navigation Category:OVA Category:Non-Canon